Where Did I Go Right?
by SwingOnAStar
Summary: Maybe Harry really isn't Hermione's soul mate, maybe there's somebody else out there that she's meant to be with.


**-Where Did I Go Right?-**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling and I do not own the song "Where Did I Go Right?" sung by Hilary Duff. I'm not a fan of hers but this song just sparked an idea.

**A/N:** This story takes place at a time when Harry and Hermione are dating just because they are and this is from Hermione's point of view. Lyrics will be in italics.

**Being story. . . **

_I'm always too late  
I see the train leaving__  
I'm always laughing__  
When it's not cool to smile_

I always wanted to love you Harry, I always wanted to be close to you. But I never actually was able to convince myself that one day I'd end up with you. I didn't think that one day I'd be able to stand next to, hold your hand and tell others that you were mine.

_I'm always aiming  
But somehow I keep missing__  
So how did you get here  
Something is wrong_

Maybe we weren't meant to be because I don't remember why you're here. Sometimes I think that there's something wrong, that I didn't make the right choice and that maybe there's someone else who you'd prefer to be close to.

I always dreamed of this day, the day when you'd love me back. But the glint in your eyes doesn't seem as sincere as it was yesterday. Your kisses don't feel as promising as they used to. Your warm hand in mine isn't gripping my fingers tight enough.

_Where did I go right  
How did I get you__  
How come all this blue sky is around me  
And you found me  
__Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
__I don't know how I did  
But somehow now I do_

I look back on the times I dreamt about you, when I was wishing and hoping for something beyond my wildest dreams. But I never saw the face of my dream man, I just assumed it was you but didn't know.

Maybe there's something that I'm missing, something I don't have. I don't think that anything's right and everything's a mess. Maybe I need someone else, Mr. Right hasn't knocked on my door just yet.

_I'm always driving  
Forget where I'm going  
__Should have turned left  
But I was singing some song  
__And I, I am arriving  
As everyone's leaving  
__But there you are waiting  
Something is wrong_

You look me in the eyes and hold me tight. I don't know what's coming, I don't know what you're about to say. I can almost sense that it's something bad, something isn't right. Your deep green eyes are wet with tears. Why were you crying?

You pull me close and embrace me, but your touch is not loving, but full of sympathy. I expect that you're going to kiss me but instead you grasp my hand and look me in the eyes.

You tell me and you're talking slowly, grasping for words. You tell me you're leaving that you've found your soul mate. You tell me this is goodbye but that you'll always be there for me. I hoped that you'd give me just one more kiss so I could know if you still loved me.

But then Someone comes up behind you and taps your shoulder. You spin around and pick her up. Her flaming red hair draped over her shoulders. You hold her with a loving embrace and then put her down. You pull her towards you and kiss her. You kiss her with more passion than you ever kissed me with.

How could you? How could you betray me right in front of me? How could you do this?

I want to go away.

I want to leave this world.

Tears fill my eyes.

_Makes no sense to me  
No it isn't clear_

I turn and run, not watching where I'm going. Suddenly, I run into something- someone. I look up at this person. I see deep blue eyes, red hair and a handsome face.

"'Mione, what's wrong? I heard that-"

But before he could say anything else, it was clear to me. Everything came clear. Here he was, my dream man. The person I'd been dreaming about for all those years.

Not thinking about what I was doing, I pulled him towards me and on my toes I kissed him square on the lips then pulled away, embarrassed. Maybe he didn't feel the same way about me?

I look down at my shoes. . . But then, he lifts my chin with his hand and looks into my eyes. But before I could apologize, he kissed me like I'd never been kissed before. He kissed me like he loved me and I loved him back. He kissed me like I saw _them_ kissing.

Except. . . it was oh, so much better to do the actual kissing.

_But somehow you're standing here_  
_Something gets to me__  
It's that nothing is wrong_

**End story. . . **

**A/N:** Yeah, that was a 10 minute one-shot. What do you think? Please review, good or bad. I just want to know that you read it.


End file.
